


Paladins

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sacrifice, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A Senator reflects on the price of Rebellion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble that fell out of my head while plotting the WIP.
> 
> Enjoy.

Bail Organa faces his paladin. She stands before him. Her eyes clear, her stance unbowed under his gaze.

He remembers another young woman, who stood before him as a paladin. A paladin of words and ideas, rather than lightsabers and the power of a birthright of theology or biology.

A paladin who was unafraid to take up weapons similar to those in the holsters under this paladin's arms - gifts from her brothers. A paladin of words and ideas willing to die for them.

Fallen before her time.

He looks at his paladin. He closes his eyes. She must not fall.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chosen, but Why?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109772) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
